Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device, includes pairs of electric field generating electrodes, and electro-optical active layers interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device typically includes a liquid crystal layer as an electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting display device typically includes an organic light emitting layer as an electro-optical active layer.
One of the electric field generating electrodes of the pair is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electric signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal to an optical signal to display an image.
The flat panel display device generally uses a thin film transistor (TFT) including a three-terminal element as a switching element, signal lines such as gate lines for transmitting a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor, and data lines for transmitting a signal applied to a pixel electrode.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.